


Merry Christmas, Drake

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her fight with Ron and Harry, Hermione finds herself in the Slytherin Dorms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Drake

It was late at night and Hermione was so upset after their fight at the dance about Victor Krum that she hadn't been paying any attention to where her feet had taken her and before she knew it she was at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room. Sighing to herself, Hermione turned to leave, but before she could the wall opened up to reveal a disheveled Draco Malfoy.

“What are you doing here, Mudblood?” Draco sneered before he fully took in her ruined make-up and hair. Her beautiful dress had somehow survived her hurried retreat to the dungeons. “What's wrong, Granger?”

“I don't know. I don't know why I'm here or why I'm telling you all of this. It must be the effect of fighting with my best and only friends,” Hermione babbled, shaking her head as she started backing away.

“What did those gits say?” Draco asked, grabbing the Gryffindor's arm before she could get too far.

“Don't call them gits...git,” Hermione replied, bringing a small smile to Draco's normally smirking face. She couldn't believe what that small smile did to the pale faced Slytherin. She had always thought he was a hottie, but had never voiced her opinion since her only friends were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The ones that got the worse of Draco's insults.

“Why don't you come up to my room and we'll talk?” Draco suggested, tugging slightly on Hermione's arm as he walked backwards into the Slytherin Common Room.

“Malfoy, let go of me,” Hermione whined, but it didn't have the full annoyed feeling it usually had.

“No.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, willingly following the blond through the deserted Common Room.  
“Because I want to talk to you.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, following him up the stairs into the boys' rooms. “All you ever do is make fun of me and now you want to talk?”

“Yes.”

“I really shouldn't be down here, Malfoy,” Hermione commented. “What if somebody sees me?”

“Nobody is going to see you,” Draco replied. “because everybody is still at that bloody dance.”

“Don't curse,” Hermione automatically scolded. “And anyways, weren't you at the dance?”

“I only went because Pansy was whining to go,” Draco replied. “but I left when she went to the bathroom.”

“Oh, makes sense,” Hermione commented. “So, are you going to tell me the real reason you're dragging me to your room before my dress rips?”

“No.”

“Jerk.”

“Know-it-all.”

“Meanie.”

“Mudblood.”

“Git.”

“Bitch.”

“Don't talk about your girlfriend now, Slytherin.”

“I wasn't, Gryffindor.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Are we seriously playing this game, pet?” Draco asked, whipping around to face her.

“What game, Malfoy?”

“This one,” Draco muttered before crushing lips down on her surprised ones in a hard, breathtaking kiss that still sent shivers down her back and into her lower stomach.

“Whoa,” Hermione breathed when Draco pulled back for air.

“Bloody hell, Granger,” Draco muttered. “I think I've gone and fallen for you.”

“What?!” Hermione asked, too stunned by Draco's statement to scold him on his cursing. “Y-yo-you can't have!”

“Why not?” Draco asked, pulling her into a room and kicking the door shut before crushing his lips down onto hers in another hard kiss.

“Quit that,” Hermione whimpered once he pulled back. “It's making my head go all foggy.”

“Oh?” Draco inquired, raising an eyebrow. “I make your head go all foggy?”

“No,” Hermione replied, her eyes growing darker as she took in Draco's ruffled appearance. “Your kisses do, though.”

“Really, now?” Draco purred, noticing her eyes grow dark with lust. “And why is that?”

“Because I've had feelings for you since I first saw you,” Hermione replied honestly and thoughtlessly.

“Really?” Draco asked, stepping back in shock. “For that long? Even though I was a jerk?”

“Yes because I could always see the good shining underneath,” Hermione admitted embarrassed.

“The good?” Draco asked confused. “What good? I'm bad! Always been bad and will always be bad!”

“No, Draco, you haven't and if you try hard enough you can be good,” Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Now then, make my mind go foggy again.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Draco muttered before giving into the perfect invitation.

This time the kiss was softer, but not less passionate. Hermione melted into his lips, welcoming his smooth tongue into her awaiting mouth. His hands slid up and down her back, ruffling her dress. As the kiss progressed Hermione unbuttoned Draco's dress shirt as Draco pushed the dress up her leg until his hand rested against her hip.

“Malfoy!” a deep voice from behind them interrupted the mood. “Way to go!”

“Cover your face and run,” Draco whispered into her ear. “Meet me in the unused tower tomorrow after sun-down.”

“Merry Christmas, Drake,” Hermione whispered back before fleeing.

She kept her head down all the way back to her bedroom on the other side of the castle. All she could think about the rest of the night was how good it felt when Draco pressed his soft lips against her own in a breathtaking kiss. She didn't understand the attraction she felt towards the Slytherin Prince, but she did know it was real. Now, if only she had someone to talk to about it. That night she dreamed about him and his soft features-especially his soft delicious lips that tasted like marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one awhile ago, but I still love it. I might continue it one day, but until then it's open for adoption if someone wants to continue it :)


End file.
